saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen O'Shay
Galen O'Shay is a True IRA member of the council in Belfast, known as the Irish Kings, involved in weapons trafficking with Sons Of Samedi. He is now the Worldwide President of the Third Street Saints. Personality and Physical Apperance Galen is shown to be a very ruthless man who allows his stubborness and set ways dictate his decisions. During his transactions with the 3 different gangs of Stilwater, he is shown to treat The General with a level of respect, having done business with him for years. In contrast, he felt Mr. Sunshine was brash and impulsive, angered by Sunshine's role in Jason's death. Galen's presence demands respect and if he feels he has been insulted, he holds it against the one who wronged him. Galen is also cuthroat, willing to kill anyone who gets in the way of his business arrangements, shooting a Mexican who tried to take a shipment of guns without a second thought and brazenly murdering, a now fully patched Brother, Filthy Phil and prospect V-Lin simply to send a message to their Brotherhood Leader Maero, who had just told Galen his plans for the Gang to back out of the gun business. Galen is also shown to be a racist individual, like the other Irish Kings, refusing to do business with Mexicans or African Americans simply because of their skin color. Galen's respect is hard to earn but it has been shown it's possible as Jax managed to ease the tension between them by showing he could fight him to a standstill. Galen is a middle-aged man with short gray hair. He is muscular and well built, particularly for his age. He is almost always seen wearing collared shirts with suit jackets over them, rarely ever sporting a tie. Season 1 Following the events of the first Saints Row, Galen kills Marshall Winslow. During Winslow's funeral, Galen brutally and savagely chops up Chief Monroe, while Monroe is alive, suffering, begging and screaming. Galen finally chops Monroe to pieces and dumps his Corpse in the lake. Richard Hughes, Winslow's rival, phoned Galen to meet him on the Yacht. Richard's plan was to redevelop the Saints Row community, and was given the go ahead after the saints made a name for themselves. Galen was about to get killed by Hughes' men, but Julius pressed the remote setting off the explosives he planted, killing Hughes and putting Galen into a coma. Many years after being put in a coma, Galen O'Shay awakes inside a prison hospital. There he meets fellow convict Carlos Mendoza who got himself shanked to meet Galen and helps him escape the prison island. On the way, Carlos informs him that a lot of things have changed while he was comatose. Carlos explains that the Saints fell apart without anyone to lead them, and dropped their flags before they were killed, and the chaos allowed for new gangs to take control of the city, as well as the rise of the Ultor Corporation that practically took control of the inefficent and corrupt police force. He advises Galen to lay low for a while. While having a beer in Tee'N'Ay, Galen watches a news broadcast about Johnny Gat, who is about to be executed for 387 murders as well as the attempted murder of Troy Bradshaw, who became chief of police. After breaking him out of his court appearance, he drops Johnny off at his girlfriend, Aisha's house, where they have a beer and plan on taking back their city once again by first taking over the condemned hotel under a mission house. Three new gangs have taken control: The Brotherhood of Stilwater controlling the south, the Sons of Samedi taking all central Stilwater, and the Ronin having a tight grip up north. Their first move is to get a new hideout. This time, it's an old underground hotel in Old Stilwater beneath an abandoned mission house. After "evicting the current tenants", they get new lieutenants and slowly take back what was once theirs, and defeat the three gangs. Season 3 After Herman Kozik kills Mr. Sunshine and returns to Tacoma, Galen Finishes off the Sons, their General, and destroys their gun supply, completely destroying the sons of samedi forever. He took place in the assault in taking down the General's transport, having the General flee into the mall. He then fights inside the mall, followed by Johnny Gat and Jimmy O'Phelan. The general attacks in his Humvee with mounted minigun, but Galen causes the vehicle to explode, killing the General. Season 3 Murders Comitted *Hector Lopez - Shot in the head (Poor Little Lambs) *Angelo Lopez - Killed in Plane Explosion (What goes up...) *57 unnamed Los Carnales Members *William Sharp - Shot in the abdomen and throat (Small World) *Joseph Price - Burned alive (Live hard, Die young) *Winslow - Stabbed in the neck and abdomen 6 times (Endgame) *Chief Richard Monroe - hacked and chopped to death (Endgame) *15 unnamed Police Officers - Shot to death (Breakout) *Julius Little - Shot in the chest and head (Revelation) *Carlos Mendoza - Shot in the face (Red Asphalt) *Matt Parker - Brick smashed in skull (The Siege) *Jessica Parish - Crushed by monster truck (Los Fantasmas) *Maero - Shot in the legs, abdomen, stomach, chest, and head (Showdown) *Dane Vogel - Shot in face and fell 300 stories to his death (Laying Pipe) *Joshua O'Phelan - Ran over by Hounfor limo (Lost Brotherhood) *Legal Lee Toric - Throat Slashed (Wolfsangel) *The General - killed in Humvee explosion (Aud Ron Persanta)